S.T.O.P.
Following the collapse of civilization after the Armageddon Wars and Cartel Narco Wars, massive collapse of world governments, soldiers ether deserted or formed into bands of thugs and mercenaries. In the chaos, a ruthless force known as S.C.U.M. emerged and filled the power-vacuum through tyranny and brutality. With peace and freedom at stake, a resistance group formed. Special Tactics Operative Patrol - codenamed: "S.T.O.P." - is tasked with freeing the world of ruthless depots like S.C.U.M., and to reestablish order on the streets. S.T.O.P. is mostly made-up of veterans of the Armageddon Wars and Cartel Narco Wars, with the rest being younger cadets. Each member has a unique military skill, and is teamed-up for the best tactical advantage. Their experience with fighting terrorists and underground criminals allows them to identify subversive elements within a group or community. For the cadets - called "Scrubs" - the training required is grueling on all levels (mentally, physically and emotionally), and the washout-rate is high. The training is more than just to get the men in fighting shape: it tests the character and resolve of potential members. They operate in small numbers, and patrol a large area. A team would usually be about 3 to 6 men, and they operate around a vehicle - typically a second generation HUMVEE, with some motorbike to serve as outriders. They could easily patrol an area the size of New Mexico - going from one settlement to the next, observant of any unusual activities. Their high-command operates from a command truck, and is supported by two advanced recon teams and a combat support team. The importance of this unit requires they they stay mobile (covering a greater area then standard patrol teams), or else they become an easy target for S.C.U.M. forces. Their M.A.S.H. (Mobile Army Surgical Hospital) teams operate in an area typically about the size of California and Nevada, and they are supported by their own advanced recon teams. Like a lot of rogue military units, the founding members stole army supplies, or raided old bunkers. The organization has a good supply of equipment, but they leaned early to use their resources sparingly. Beyond some personal effects, all equipment and vehicles are owned by the organization, and the members maintain good care of S.T.O.P. equipment. Meany members of S.T.O.P. have family, but the patrols usually mean that the members spend a lot of time away from them. On top of that, their dangerous lives means that their spouses have to keep the member's profession a secret and the children are left out of the loop. When S.T.O.P. members leave their families to go out on patrols, they would usually say that they are out to look for work or to find new resources. A major drive motivating S.T.O.P. members is the desire to build a better world for their kids. Known Members * Patriot - Special Tactics Specialist * Reco - Recon Specialist * Tank - Support-Weapons Specialist (This is just a tip of the iceberg, as these men are one of several teams that makes up S.T.O.P. Fans are free to make-up new members and even whole teams) Category:Organizations Category:Original Content